1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound exerciser unit, and more particularly, to one that allows various combinations of exercise by adjusting the extent of opening between a twin-wheel push rod and a support bar, separating a curved bar handle at the lower end of a mobile arm from a telescoping tube in a U-shape bar, and taking advantage of a pivoting status achieved between an axis and a T-shape connection member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whereas, a rower generally available in the market relates to railings mounted on a frame with a sliding seat while oars are provided respectively to both sides of the frame so that the user exercises by swinging the oars for a certain extent against the hydraulic resistance applied from a cylinder inside the oar. However, said rower for providing only simulation of rowing a boat against a hydraulic resistance as the user slides himself forward and backward by applying at the same time both pushing and pulling by his both hands and feet, is limited in its use and exercise results, not is not practical.